Walk It Off
by yello13
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs find themselves taking care of the kids after they all catch the flu but, one stubborn and very sick girls maybe in for some trouble. First chapter ABBY/Jenny Mother/Daughter bonding but will have other cute moments and slight Jenny/Gibbs Read and review if you want request or me to continue.


**A/N I know I should be updating my other stories but this just popped in my head so...**

_**Jenny**_

" Turn the TV off!" I heard Abby yell in a horse voice from down the hall.

"NO, I will not Abby I find Leverage very entertaining." Ziva yelled back.

"Turn it Off, NOW! I was here first."

"Actually the truth of the matter is I was born first so in actuality I was here first ha!"

"Gibbs!"

I walked into the room and watched as the girls played against each other in a deathly stare down. Of course the stare was nothing to be afraid of seeing as it was accompanied by red noses, coughs, and sniffles.

Some how everyone on the team had gotten sick, well everyone except for Jethero and I. First it was Abby, then it was McGee, soon after followed Ziva, and finally ending with Tony. We arranged for the team to all be taken care of at my house. They were much more rooms then in Jethero's house and apparently Jethero's TV set wasn't pleasing enough for Tony and I didn't want the dear boy to get head injuries when he was already congested.

Abby and Ziva of course were not so lucky. Along with being sick it was that time of the month so adding on to the pain of having a cold they had to deal with the uncomfortable feeling that comes with Mother Nature's gift. That left us with two cranky girls. Ziva handles hers by distraction, which in this case is the TV. Abby handles it more or so like a rebellious teenager. She pouts she shouts and she whines, but right now I couldn't blame her.

Ziva only having a few sniffles and coughs was fairly fine while Abby on the other hand had to be constantly checked for a fever, she couldn't hold much down, and along with cramping she was an emotional, cranky, exhausted mess.

So while Jethero and Ducky are on the 1st story of my house taking care of the boys, I am up stairs catering to the girls. We felt it good to keep them separated for Tony's sake for, Ziva looked as though she was going to rip his head off.

"OK, girls, calm down you two."

"But she..." They said while pointing weak fingers.

"Ziva David and Abigail Sciuto, calm down. Abby I'm reading a book so you can come in my room, Ziva you can stay here, but keep the volume to a minimum."

"Ha, Ha" Ziva bragged which was out of character but I understand that her juvenile side is coming out.

"Be quiet." she said straining her voice again.

"Abby Ziva, stop it now you don't want Jethero to come up her would you?"

"No!" the both said immediately and I had to smirk.

"Come on Abby"

"OK" she said as I escorted her out of the bed. She immediately began to wobble and cough. As she regained her composure she started to wheeze.

"Alright your OK, one step at a time"

Her response was yes but I knew she was struggling so I escorted her back down on the bed.

"Watch Abby, Understand, Ziva?"

"Yes Mother" she said in mumbled mockery.

"Zee-vah Da-vid, watch Abby."

"OK."

I walked out of the room amused and a little annoyed. I wasn't used to Ziva's juvenile attitude towards me but I figured it should brush over soon. I went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water where, I found the gray-haired fox, Jethero.

"Hey Jen" He said without turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Do you know on every third step you take, your feet shuffle." he said smirking.

"Ah, you listen to our feet."

I watched as he poured his coffee, black as usual.

"How are the girls doing up there."

"Abby's a little worse than what she was earlier maybe we should take her to the doctor."

"Like my father says lets see if she will walk it of first."

"She can barely walk Jethero! So if her fever is not down by tomorrow I'll take her. Now I need you to help me get her to my room."

He didn't say anything he just walked up the stairs with me following behind him. When he entered the room all you could here was the sounds of the TV in the background. When he got beside Abby's bed he ever so slightly, so gently picked her up princess style and cradled her. She rested her head on his chest as she looked up at him.

"Thank You Gibbs" Abby wheezed out softly.

He gave her a small smirk as he looked down at her. Then he quickly but carefully escorted her to my room where a king size bed and silk sheets were waiting. After he sat her down he kissed her cheek and brushed her hair back.

"I'll be back later All right Abbs?"

"Um huh." Abby said while nodding her head.

I watched as he exited out then I sat down beside her to ignite my exam.

"All right Honey, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm hurting I'm cold then I'm hot my nose hurt I can hardly breathe my throat hurts not to mention mother nature just had to pick this week to bother me. I feel like I'm being stabbed in the side and I just want it to stop" She rambled quickly as she started to cry.

"Alright, Alright Sh your OK." I cooed as I climbed behind her and allowed her to lay on my chest and be engulfed by my arms. I swiftly checked her head for a temperature, she was hot.

"Let's go see Doctor Ducky."

I was about to leave when she whimpered out "Stay"

I didn't answer I simply just pulled out my cell phone calling my number three on speed dial, Ducky.

"_Hey Duck could you come up here and give our girl a little check up?"_

"_Why yes Jennifer I will be up there in a second."_

A couple of minutes later I saw him come up here with his doctor bag as usual.

"Now Abigail, wheres your hippo fellow I believe his name is Bert."

"He's in the washer getting cleaned."

"Oh dear I hope he can swim well." Ducky said as he made small talk. In reality he was distracting her as he discreetly checked her pulse. HE then checked her vitals temperature all the usual things.

"I believe she has-" Ducky didn't get to finish as Abby broke out in a stampede of coughs while fighting for breath. As the tears sprang from her eyes she turned her body to the side and as she opened her mouth I grabbed the mini bucket in which she vomited in. Now all I could think about was my girl. With each cough her chest rumbled and it only frightened me.

So now we are here, watching Abby with a cloth on her head with Jethero coming in to check on her often. Also him giving her slight cheek kisses of encouragement. After a couple of hours she seemed to slip into a restful sleep in which all of us were grateful. I had also checked on Ziva who was also asleep along with the boys.

After Ducky had gone and we cleaned up me and Jethero came into the kitchen.

"We are switching."

"Oh no Jen you have the girl, I have the boys."

"Jethero you have had four wives, you must know something about woman."He gave me _the stare_, at least until he realized _the stare_ doesn't effect me at all. " It's not even the end of the day and I'm exhausted." Now instead of a stare there was a blank expression. "Jethero"

"Jen, your getting a taste of the life of a parent. People do this everyday. So like my father says, Walk it off."

I threw the rag I was holding at him.

"Then you're cooking."

**A/N Like I said reviews are appreciated but also if you want me to continue ( or if you want to know what the boys were doing during this) then also review. Also its summer break so that means more stories more updates more fun thanks.**


End file.
